You Shine
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: What exactly do Neville and Luna see in each other?


A / N - I don't own any of this, Harry Potter belongs to the author, and this song belongs to Carrie the Musical,

Anyway, enjoy, and PLEASE review to tell me what you think,,,,,,

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>Neville's P.O.V<strong>_)

Since it was Hogsmeade weekend, I grabbed my permission slip off the trunk that was at the end of my bed, and quietly followed Dean and Seamus who, when we finally reached the common room, walked over to Katie and Alicia and the four of them exited the portrait hole, and I could hear them talking excitedly as they ran off to the Great Hall.

I, once again, alone, walked down one of the staircases, and past this one painting that was empty, but suddenly a ghost flew through it. I jumped a little, the whole time thinking I should be used to that sort of thing, but it still scared me. I guess that's one of those things people make fun of me for. Even my gran criticizes me for being scared of the simplest of things. I bet she wishes she had someone else as her grandson.

* * *

><p>Those thoughts vanished as soon as I felt someone ram into my left side. I was so fixated on my thoughts that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking. And finally looking up, didn't make me feel any better when the person I bumped into, was fancy that, Malfoy with his dogs, Crabbe and Goyle.<p>

The only thing is I left my wand on my trunk, thinking I wouldn't need it; boy was I dumb. Malfoy smirked at me, and nodded at Goyle. The next thing I knew, Goyle grabbed the front of my shirt, and slammed me against the wall, leaving me out of breath from the blow. Malfoy, looking as smug as usual, stood in front of me, checking to make sure I couldn't get out of Goyle's grasp, with Crabbe keeping watch for any Professors who might catch what the three of them were up to.

"Longbottom, I know you know what Potters been up to", said Draco. "So unless you want a detention with Umbridge, you'll tell me what he's up to; him, Weasley, Granger, and yourself, you ugly git".

"No. Why would I tell you, Malfoy?", I answered back. "Just so you can look good. But you'd be the same spoiled prat you always were". No way was I going to tell him about the D.A. If I did, everyone would hate me, more than they already did. I was expecting Malfoy to comeback with a witty remark, but instead, I was greeted by a punch on the right side of me face by Goyle. I started to get really angry, but I wasn't able to take Goyle and Crabbe on my own, they were twice my size. And without my wand, I had even less of a chance at getting away.

"I'm going to ask you again, Longbottom. Tell me what Potter has been up to", demanded Draco. I was too busy tasting blood in my mouth to think about what I was going to say. When I was finally going to speak, I heard a very calm voice coming from the left. As I turned to see who it was, it turned out to be the one person in all of Hogwarts that I felt proud enough to say was my best friend.

"Leave him alone, Draco", repeated Luna Lovegood. Her face still not changing from the serene look she usually had. "As Prefect, you're not doing a very good job", she told him honestly. Ever since Luna and I got to know each other in the D.A, we have become friends, and for me, that was a big deal. But now a days, I've gotten closer to her, and I'm starting to feel something for her that I have never felt for anyone else before. I didn't know what it was, but it had to feel good, because whenever I'm with her, she makes me happy.

I also like how brave she is. The fact she is standing up to people who are two times her size, to help me, somebody who no one would ever help, is also a big deal to me.

"Get out of here, Loony", said an annoyed Malfoy. I'm pretty sure this was too much for him. I'm guessing he didn't want to be seen with the two biggest outcasts of Hogwarts.

"I wouldn't be bothering you, Draco. But I saw Gregory hurting my friend, and I would like him to stop", said Luna, as if she read his mind. Malfoy however laughed her off, and turned his attention back to me.

"Whats this, Longbottom? You can't defend yourself, so you want Loony Lovegood to look after you?", joked Draco. I wish he wouldn't call her that, she didn't deserve it.

"Shut up, Malfoy", I said through my gritted teeth. Malfoy suddenly got a look on his face that looked like he had enough of this, and decided to take action.

"Don't tell me what to do, Longbottom", Malfoy said, and turned his attention to Crabbe. "Crabbe, get the loon out of here. And if she resists, well, don't be afraid to teach her a lesson, like Goyle did to this loser". He was joking right? But as soon as I saw Crabbe's giant figure approaching Luna, the only thought that went through my mind, as I was struggling to get away from Goyle, to no avail, was if Crabbe hurts her, that would be the last thing he did, when I get out of here.

When I saw the Slytherin getting closer to the still unmoved Ravenclaw, my first reaction was kicking Goyle in his stomach, which caused him to fall on the floor in a loud thump, holding his stomach, and groaning in pain.

Malfoy, who became shocked, but stood his ground, began searching his robes aimlessly for his wand, while not taking his eyes off me, possibly afraid, I would turn on him next. As I locked eyes with Crabbe, who turned towards me, only to see his best friend on the ground trying to catch his breath, he became angry as well. And before he could reach for his wand, I heard a dreamy voice command a spell. Which caused Crabbe to fall forward, lifeless, next to Draco who stared down at his bodyguards, then gave me a resentful glare and turned his heel, around the corner and out of sight. Possibly to tell Professor Umbridge what happened.

Ignoring Crabbe and Goyle, I walked over to Luna, who just put her wand back in her pocket, and looked at me with a tiny smile on her face, then back at the boy she stunned.

"All those practices we've been doing have really paid off, Neville. I didn't think I could preform such an advanced spell", said Luna, not taking her eyes off Crabbe.

"You did great, Luna", I told her honestly. "Thank you for helping me. It meant a lot". This time, she looked up at me with the same beautiful blue eyes I love seeing; and that made me speechless.

"I couldn't let them do that to you", she told me, and I immediately began blushing. "Oh, Neville, your lip", she said, her voice full of concern, but it didn't show on her face. Once she touched her finger very lightly, on my bottom lip, she pulled her finger away to look, I noticed a little bit of blood on her pale skin. "We should take you to Madam Pomfrey".

"No, no, I'm fine", I said, as I brushed the blood away from my lip. "I can't feel it".

"But, Neville", said Luna, sounding very concerned for my well being.

"I'm fine, Luna, really", I smiled at her. She too, smiled at me.

"Only, if you're sure".

"Yes", I answered, and then remembered Hogsmeade. "Luna, were you by chance going to Hogsmeade?".

"Of course. Mostly so I can see if my necklace works away from Hogwarts", she said happily as she showed me her noticeable necklace that was lined with butterbeer corks, which she used to keep the Nargles away. "It works at my house, so I'm hoping it works there", she smiled at me. That was another thing that made me like Luna; she believes in things that other people don't and even though they make fun of her for it, she is still the unique, beautiful person, she can be, because she lets herself be her. Something I wish I could do.

"I don't see why not", I said. "So, uh, would, w-would you like to go with me?", I asked her nervously.

"Yes, Neville. I was hoping you would be going, too. Let's go", she said brightly, as we left the two bullies, remaining on the floor. I'm sure a Professor would find them eventually.

The next thing I knew, she grabbed my hand, and pulled me around a corner, that led to the entrance of the castle. But not before we ran into Filch, and we showed him our permission forms. Mine, the one signed by Gran, and Luna, the one signed by her father, that seemed to have a signature that was so big, it went over the entire slip.

After Filch approved us that we could go, by only giving us a dirty look, we left the castle and crossed the bridge that led to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Our visit was fun, we went to Zonko's, HoneyDukes, got some butterbeer, and Luna confirmed she was right; her necklace did keep Nargles away. And to reassure her belief, I let her have my butterbeer cork, and watched as she added the two corks to her necklace.<p>

The rest of our visit, we took a walk to a small patch of woods that led to a small clearing full of flowers, and a pond filled with plimpies. As we sat on the dock with our shoes off, and we dangled our feet over the water, watching the plimpies nibbling at our feet, I couldn't help but think about how happy I was that Luna was with me. Well, that _anybody_ was with me really. I think it was pretty clear no one else likes spending time with me.

"I had a wonderful time, Neville. Thank you for letting me accompany you", Luna said with the biggest smile on her face I had ever seen on her. Just seeing her smile was enough to distract me from looking at her blonde hair that was glowing in the sunshine.

"Me too. And as much as I love Hogwarts, its nice to get away for a while", I told her.

"Whys that?", she asked me, with a curious tone. I don't know why but with Luna, I felt like I could talk to her about anything that bothered me, and she wouldn't judge.

"Well, its nice to be away from people like Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. Because they make me feel, just, useless. And if I'm alone, I feel better", I confessed to her. When I looked at her she gave me a comforting face, that made me feel better, the moment I laid my eyes on hers.

"You shouldn't let them make you feel that way. I, for one, love spending time with you. I think you're fun to be around", she said sweetly.

"I know. I love spending time with you, too", I told her. Since she was sitting close to me on the dock, she laid her hand on top of mine, and rubbed her thumb on top of my hand; and I really liked it.

"I know how you feel. Most people don't like me very much either. Its hard not having any friends, but I can't make them like me. I have to let it happen naturally", she said, for once sounding sad. I didn't like hearing her like this. I then put my other hand over hers, which made her look into my eyes again.

"I'm your friend, Luna. Since the first day we met, I knew from the start I wanted to get to know you better. When we became friends, that was the happiest day of my life", I told her, making her smile.

"Me too. You're my best friend. But its okay if you think I'm a little loony; most people do", she told me, looking down at the plimpies trying to jump out of the water. I suddenly got the courage to put my free hand on the side of her face, using my thumb to wipe away a tear that streamed down her face.

"That's not what I see when I look at you, Luna, trust me", I said to her, in a soothing voice. Hoping to Godric she didn't mind me trying to comfort her. Quite the opposite; she also put her hand on my face, and since we were incredibly close to each other, our faces couldn't have been closer. And the next thing I knew, I was speaking in a whisper, but almost seemed to be singing to her.

"_If you could see, the way that you look to me,_  
><em>I bet that you'd be amazed at the sight<em>", I sang softly to her.  
>"<em>You'd see a heart that's fearless and true,<em>  
><em>from my point of view,<em>  
><em>oh, you shine<em>", I finished, and smiled at the fact that she too, smiled while still letting my hand brush her cheek.

"What about you, Neville?", she spoke, as she moved her hand that was on my cheek onto my shoulder, pulling me closer to her. "You can't think I see you like a nobody, like you did when we first met. You think you're worthless, but to me, you're the sweetest, kindest, boy I've ever known. And I know you'll accomplish great things someday", she said. That definitely cheered me up, and now _she_ seemed to be singing to me.

"_I think you hide so much you feel inside,_  
><em>but I know deep down there's a fire burning bright<em>", Luna sang, and just then stood up, still barefoot, but smiled down at me, and motioned for me to stand up. When I did, I was a little taller than her, but she didn't mind; neither did I.  
>"<em>From where you stand it might not be clear,<em>  
><em>but you shine from here<em>", she smiled up at me, returning her hand to my cheek.

"_No doubts, no more fears,_  
><em>I see you shine and the dark disappears<em>", we sang together, while never taking our eyes off each other.

"_Then I know everything is gonna be fine,_  
><em>because you shine, oh how you shine,<em>  
><em>you shine<em>", I reassured her, as I began to run my fingers through her long, beautiful hair. And she held onto the front of my shirt.

"_What a surprise, gazing into your eyes,_  
><em>I swear that I still get lost in the light,<em>  
><em>no photograph could possibly show,<em>  
><em>the you I know<em>", she continued, not that I minded, her voice was so pretty, I didn't want her to stop. At this point, we found ourselves in a very different position than we were before. I held her waist, and she settled her arms around my neck, while I still ran my fingers through her hair.

_"No doubts, no more fears,_  
><em>I see you shine and the dark disappears,<em>  
><em>I'll be your mirror and you can be mine,<em>  
><em>look to me and you'll see,<em>  
><em>just how you shine", <em>we sang once more together, the same time we started to spin around slowly in small circles, taking in the cool summer breeze, the smell of the flowers, and how warm the sun felt; it just felt so nice, and so calm.

Suddenly Luna looked up at me; her eyes bigger than ever.

"Neville, our time is almost up. We have to get back to the others to go back to the castle", she exclaimed, as I realized she was right.

"Yeah, lets go", I told her. By the time we put our shoes back on, she once again grabbed my hand and pulled me up the grassy path, when I remembered what I wanted to tell her, and felt this the right time. "Luna, wait", I stopped in my tracks, still holding her hand.

"Yes?", she asked, not at all worried about getting back, but seemed more concerned about me.

"I, I just want you to know, that, uh", oh, how could I tell her this? "Luna, I, I l- love you. Ever since the day I had gotten to know the real you,". I felt myself completely turn red, letting my feelings out. Then felt I must have been dreaming, when she smiled her sweet smile at me.

"Neville, I love you, too.", she responded.

"Really?", I said, breathless.

"Yes. I'm so glad you feel the same way", she said happily, then gave me a very tight hug, which I returned, and breathed in her hair that smelled of peaches. After a few minutes of hugging, she looked at me, and continued to smile. "Why not at dinner, I sit with you, and we can talk more?".

"Sounds great,", I said with glee. And with that, we ran hand in hand up to the castle, and up to a still grouchy Filch.

* * *

><p>Luna and I stood on the stairs, talking some more, about us. But then I realized I had a ton of homework that needs to get done.<p>

"I'll see you for dinner, miss?", I said, politely, still holding onto her hand.

"Yes, you will", she said kindly, and smiled as I reached her hand to my lips, and kissed it, making her giggle. And giving each other one final hug, we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>(<strong><em>Luna's P.O.V<em>**)

As I walked up the countless number of staircases, to reach my destination, I couldn't stop thinking about Neville, and how happy I was I had him in my life. Not just as my best friend, but possibly my true love. I know I'm only 14, but that's how I truly feel about him. I could see me with him for a long time, and now I'm glad he felt the same way.

And when I was about to enter the Ravenclaw Common Room, I couldn't help but stop to lean on the wall, and just continue to think about Neville, and how kind he was to me. And about how finally, someone loved me back.

"_No doubts, no more fears,_  
><em>I see you shine and the dark disappears,<em>  
><em>then I know everything is gonna be fine,<em>  
><em>because you're mine,<em>  
><em>you shine<em>", I thought to myself out loud, not even caring that some of my fellow students gave me weird looks. I was the happiest I had ever been, and _nothing_ was going to ruin that.

Not even the Nargles.


End file.
